


Violet Girl

by throughthejunobush



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthejunobush/pseuds/throughthejunobush
Summary: This fanfic follows Rahim and MC through Casa Amor to the terrace scene after Chelsea tells Rahim that MC wants to be with him. MC gets the opportunity to actually confront Rahim, and has a more satisfying reunion.





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I've played with the timeline of events a little, and of course changed the storyline and dialogue from some of the game scenes.

MC during Casa Amor:

“But, I just want to say, you don’t know what those boys get up to behind your back.” Elijah gave her a searching look.

“Yeah” MC sighed deeply. “I’ve definitely considered that.” She took a shaky breath and uncrossed her arms.

“I’m sorry you got paired up with me, Elijah. You’re great, and you deserve a shot at getting into the villa. I really like you, and honestly, would love to be friends. I don’t think it’s out of the realm of possibility that something could happen for us down the line. But I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. And I guess I just…need a minute. Seeing Rahim with that girl in the video...” she trailed off. Her focus went inward briefly, as she remembered him.

She took another steadying breath. “I thought…what we had…” She struggles to find the words. “It felt...special. And important. Well, it _was_ special and important. To me, at least. I don’t know where his head is at, but I’ve got to talk to him first. I want to respect what we had, because it is precious to me. Maybe that’s a mistake. It still feels worth it.”

****

Ibrahim during Casa Amor:

Ibrahim was extremely confused, to say the least. His insecurity had gotten the best of him. He reflected on the fact that MC woke him up before leaving the villa, and that was no small gesture. _Would she have done that if she was actually trying to give it a go with Lucas?_

He could tell MC was hurt when he picked Lottie the way he did after Lucas had snatched her away. Non-chalant, and too open to the opportunity to switch things up. Ibrahim was still fairly inexperienced with real romantic relationships, and felt afraid of the strong feelings he had been having. To be completely honest, he had been pushing MC away with one hand and pulling with the other for a few days. He made that comment about being a mixed type on paper, immediately after MC enthusiastically told him she wanted to continue their relationship. She never seemed to doubt Ibrahim and always chose him. Even after Henrik and Lucas came, even through Operation Nope. She was doing everything right, but exuded a confidence that made him insecure. The other boys thought she was doing everything right too. Bobby clearly was pining for her, but was too concerned with upsetting the balance in the villa to really push it. 

So then Lucas picked her. And he's suave and rich and successful. He'd had his eye on MC since he arrived. And she was kind and friendly to him, probably because she's like that to everyone. She set everyone at ease, and had been holding the villa together for days now, resolving fight after fight between the girls. But what if there was something more that she'd been holding back on because she was already with Ibrahim? And now she had a chance to try him out. And Lucas seemed happy after that recoupling. Optimistic. He genuinely liked her. He was even a little hesitant to try anything on with the new girls (obviously his mind was changed eventually). But it was more loyalty to MC than Rahim had expected. Rahim knew she was upset with Lucas after the recoupling and he didn’t know why Lucas seemed so happy. Maybe he really thought she'd come around. Stranger things had happened.

The other boys were too involved in their own issues to really push Rahim to talk about his own, so he mostly stewed in his worries, as he typically did. He started to think that MC would either come back with someone new (he was sure the other boys were going to try their hardest), or she would stay loyal to Lucas, and then be with him. 

Lucas was seduced by Blake almost immediately. She reminded all of the other boys of MC. Rahim didn’t see it. But he supposed, she was also musical, and straightforward. Very honest and thoughtful. But she didn’t have the elegance of truth-telling that MC had, and often ended up making the group uncomfortable with her blunt statements.

Shannon honed in on Rahim right away, seeing him as her best chance to get into the villa. She liked him too, of course, but if given time, she probably wouldn't like the deeper layers of him as much as MC would. Rahim liked her back. She was definitely fit, and very laid back, which was his type. She never made a scene. Their conversations were calm and easy. She was sexy, and forward with Rahim, in a quiet way that excited him.

So he let himself go with her, and had a good time. He started to convince himself that this was the smarter option. The best way to remain on the island. He missed MC and felt a lot of guilt. So he held back on taking things further than kissing with Shannon.

In the end, Bobby was the only one to say anything to Ibrahim about it. He didn’t approve of how Rahim was treating MC, and he was also worried about her getting dumped. Gary didn’t approve either, but he didn’t want to start trouble with Rahim and felt like it wasn’t really his business anyway. And then maybe Gary could crack on with MC when she came back. Bobby would love a chance to be with MC, too, but he genuinely worried about her feelings and how this would affect her. He espoused the same kind of loyalty as Lottie. And at least part of that was why he felt the need to say something to Rahim.

It really wasn't a huge callout, but it had gotten to Rahim. After Shannon had kissed Ibrahim casually in front of the group, Bobby cracked a joke about how hopefully MC was having a good time herself. It struck a chord with the extremely jealous Rahim. He flushed at the idea of MC with some other guy. And that was even before the video came. 

The video showed clips of half the boys saying they specifically had their sights set on her. It also showed her running her hands up the side of another guy. He was black, fit, looked like a male model. In the beginning of the clip he looked really happy...pleased...he beamed at MC. She studied his face intently. She stepped toward him shyly and ran her hands up his sides. His face got serious, and his eyes looked excited. He blushed. She smiled at his response. 

Maybe it was just the challenge. There wasn't context given to the scene, so it was hard to tell. Rahim tended so much towards jealousy, he could not calmly consider the chance that it was more innocent than it looked. None of the guys were happy about it. Lucas was certain that she was going to pie him off after that.

The guy she was with in the video looked cool. In excellent shape. _Probably has the best chat lines_, he thought angrily. He had also been in a clip with Chelsea. And there was a clip where Chelsea and MC were discussing him enthusiastically. Rahim felt extremely threatened by him and was certain this guy had already won MC over. So he leaned into his relationship with Shannon, and convinced himself that MC was definitely coming back with someone new.


	2. Stick or Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC confronts Rahim after the Stick or Switch Recoupling

MC was furious. She had been fucked over by Ibrahim, then dumped by Lucas. Then insulted by Blake and not a soul stuck up for her. No one except Bobby seemed to acknowledge that Rahim had pied her off. Everyone else seemed more concerned about Lottie’s reaction, even Shannon. Which served as confirmation for MC that no one even talked about her while they were gone. She thought at least Gary and Bobby would mention her, since they had become pretty close friends the past couple of weeks.

She was ready to climb into bed with Bobby, but even he seemed to prefer Lottie over her. Only 2 single girls to choose from and yet again she was the last choice. She felt completely discarded and angry and hurt. _What am I doing here?_ she asked herself bitterly. She also had to deal with seeing Elijah with Chelsea officially coupled up. He probably would have treated MC really well. It was a goddamned shame.

Rahim was spinning after the stick or switch recoupling. He was completely taken aback when he saw MC. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful that night, she was single. The look on her face when he walked out with Shannon crushed him. He realized then that she had stayed single for him, and not Lucas.

When he asked her to chat later, he could tell she almost said no. Could he blame her? The fact that she did talk to him gave him hope. He had fumbled the talk, but he did manage to tell her that he missed her and that he had been a mess the past few days.

“Yeah looks like you’ve been really tortured and having a terrible time.” MC replied angrily.

“What about you?” He shot back defensively. “We saw that video. You were practically nibbling on that guy’s ear.”

“That was during the challenge. So don’t fucking try it, Rahim.” She shot back, her anger flaring up. “You want to discuss the video? Let’s. Because I got a video of you telling Shannon how irresistible she was and leaning in to kiss her before you had any idea how I was behaving at Casa Amor. I had stayed completely loyal to you. And then I saw that I clearly didn’t mean as much to you as you did to me.”

The last few words seem to get choked in her throat, and her eyes filled with tears. Ibrahim wanted so badly to hold her, and kiss her. Tell her he’d made a mistake. He felt like shit. She was right.

Her tone changed from furious, to raw and pleading. “Why, Ibrahim? Have I just been a fool this whole time? Did I misread your feelings for me?”

“No, you didn’t. You were the best girl I’d ever been with.”

The tears that have been threatening to fall suddenly spilled from her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and said in a muffled voice, “then what the fuck, Rahim??”

“I got scared! And confused. I’m so sorry you saw that in the video. I fucked up. You were with Lucas, so I wasn’t sure what the expectation was. Shannon came on so strong. The video we got also showed how almost every guy said you were their first choice. I thought for sure your head would be turned. I got carried away. What you didn’t see on the video are all the conversations I had with the guys about you while you were gone.”

“Please, Shannon said she had heard all about Lottie. Not me. I’m not ready to believe that any one of you in here gives a shit about me. It’s probably best I get dumped from the island at this point.”

“God don’t even say that. I hate to think that you might go home. Come on, MC. Things could still happen for us...if you...i mean...” he stammered, struggling to find the right words.

Her look is intense, but inscrutable. Rahim couldn’t make out what he saw in her eyes. Anger? Hurt? Love?

“Well it could have happened for us...but you made your choice. Not much else is in my control at this point.”

Ibrahim’s shoulders sagged. “I thought you would forget all about me there.” His voice sounds vulnerable.

Her anger falters for a moment and slips away as she returns his gaze. “I could never...”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

She sighs, as though she’s giving in. He places a hand over hers. But they hear someone approaching. When Rahim sees its Shannon, he pulls away. He looks at MC once more, and the hurt in her face is unmistakable.

When Shannon pretends that she doesn’t know MC’s name, Rahim can tell it’s yet another gut punch for her. _She thinks we didn’t even talk about her while she was gone_, he thinks sadly. Before he can call Shannon out on it, MC is walking away.


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has to choose someone new to couple up with.

The next morning, Ibrahim looked over at MC's bed to check in on her, but she was already gone. He felt a sharp stab of pain thinking how this is what it would be like if she left the island. He was suddenly desperate to see her, even if from a distance, even if she was angry with him, just so he could know that she was still nearby. 

He caught glimpses of her from a distance, talking to the girls on the terrace, leaving the kitchen after apparently talking to Shannon, on the lawn after Hope and Noah had their moment. She looked spectacular as usual. He wished he could walk up to her with a wink and put his arms around her again. See her face light up when he approached, like before. He felt panicked when he realized that might never happen again. He wanted to lift her up and press her against a wall again. Be inside her again. It was easier to be with Shannon when MC wasn't around. More difficult to keep up the pretense of this coupling now that she was back, sparkling everywhere she went, making the other guys laugh. She was being too kind to everyone considering the way she was treated last night. 

Everyone found out that some people were going to be dumped. When MC realized that she would have to pick someone in the bottom 4 to couple up with, she made eye contact with Rahim. He was anxious to see who she was going to pick, trying to discern what each choice could possibly mean for them.

She stepped forward and said "I can't be with the person I want to be with" and glanced at Rahim, which made his stomach flip. _She still wants to be with me? _

"But that person has moved on, so I suppose I need to try that too." Rahim tried to catch her eye again, to somehow communicate that he hadn’t actually moved on, not really. But she avoided his eyes for the rest of her speech.

"When I see all of these guys before me, there is one guy who stands out in particular. I wasn't able to give him the chance he deserved before, but even then, I thought he was a great person. And so fit. I'm excited to get another chance. So the person I choose is Elijah." 

Ibrahim flushed with jealousy. It's the same guy she was touching in the video. He thought it was just a challenge, but he guessed there must be some feelings there after all. And she sounded so composed and calm. Rahim knew it was selfish, but he wished she seemed more undone. Not so fine after last night. 

Elijah's face lit up in surprise. He walked over to MC and Rahim could see them saying something to each other quietly. When Elijah bent down to lightly kiss her, Rahim was flooded with unjustified anger and envy. He hated seeing her with someone else. He had never seen her show interest in anyone else, except Bobby in the very beginning, and Rahim had managed to win her over then. She had never even looked back.

Ibrahim suddenlty realized that Shannon is looking at him. He removed the scowl from his face and automatically put his hand on her leg in a weak attempt at reassurance. Shannon's expression was unreadable as usual. 

He risked a look at MC. She was sitting close with Elijah, his arm around her. She looked pretty happy, but when she looked his way, her expression changed. She looked resolved still, but sad. Rahim held eye contact with her until she looked away.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahim and MC move on, and then move right on back.

Ibrahim actually, reluctantly, liked Elijah. He was funny, but didn't try to be center of attention. And he treated MC well. He made her breakfast. He made her laugh. He reassured her when the new girls came. He even talked about her on their dates with Elisa and Jo. Rahim could tell he genuinely liked MC and felt lucky to be coupled up with her. They even won the Mr/Mrs challenge. 

Rahim realized that the way he behaved during Casa Amor had challenged his values and his moral code. It was a blow to his self-image. And in order to uphold his super-hero-style righteousness, he had decided to double down on his commitment to Shannon. MC seemed to be giving it a shot with Elijah. And he wanted to believe that he was a good person, and that he could learn from his mistakes and be better.

MC’s anger towards Ibrahim had seemed to lessen over the next couple of days. She wasn’t avoiding conversations with him. Even smiled at him a few times. She was getting along well with Shannon, too. Then, she actually flirted with him while they were all at the gym. Right in front of Graham, Noah, and Gary. It excited him. Which made him feel guilty. MC was fucking with his moral code.

Rahim was intrigued to say the least when MC flirted with him so boldly in front of the other guys. Shortly after the gym flirtation, Chelsea had approached him to tell him that MC wanted to be coupled up with him more than anyone else. He was surprised that she would share this information so freely when things seemed to be going well with Elijah. And he thought she had given up on him.

But maybe not? He kept thinking about how she held his eye when she said that touching was the best part. And he had been smooth back! Before she left, he had finally gotten to know her well enough to woo her. To be smooth with her. He loved how he felt sexy when he was around her. Shannon always kind of negged him during their romantic interactions; she teased him a lot. MC was responsive and affirming, and she was always impressed by him. He knew how to fire her up and honestly, he was dying to get another shot at it. She knew how to get him going. And she was doing it at the gym, right in front of the guys.

Rahim loved how she would look at only him when they were in a room full of people. She always listened to what he was saying, always responded when he said something. He fondly remembered that time he pulled the chair out and hit her foot. Even in her pain, she played it off in a goofy, awkward, and loving way. A silly joke about him having superpowers and musical chairs. That joke knocked him loose and down another level toward falling in love with MC. She always made him feel more impressive, even to everyone else. When she wasn't around, his jokes fell flat. He often felt awkward. Like he wasn’t in on the joke.

He was excited by this news from Chelsea, and the second he got MC alone in the kitchen, he practically blurted it out. MC seemed embarrassed when he said it. They went to the roof terrace to talk.

MC nervously told him, “I have feelings for you. They don’t just go away because we’re not together.”

“I know. I think about you all the time. In different circumstances, we’d be together.”

MC grabbed his hand, with a mischievous look in her eye. “We can take it slow, but I know what I want.” It was the first time they had touched since Rahim tentatively place his hand on hers that first night back. The touch caught Rahim by surprise, and he noticed that she almost seemed startled by it too. They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

Without thinking, he tugged her towards him, gently. It gave MC a giddy excited feeling in her chest, and her face flushed. She was caught off guard, and stumbled toward him.

He rushed closer to her to catch her. His arms circled around her and he let out an almost imperceptible growl as her body pressed against his. Their faces were now so close that they caught the familiar smell of each other, which catapulted them back to the days before Casa Amor. That time she kissed him next to the pool, after he found out he was in the bottom 3. The morning after the Ministry of Sound party when he lifted her into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The Hideaway. The shower. It flooded Ibrahim with sadness, and guilt, and longing. 

Instead of pulling immediately away, he gracefully steadied her, and tried to gauge her response. He deliberately moved a hand to her hip. He slid the other hand up her side, just below the band of her bikini top. He wanted to touch her, but was trying to avoid any action that would undeniably be considered cheating. But, MC pressed her body into his hands, and as he started to give in, he became more adventurous with his touch. He ran a finger under the back of her bra strap, and slid it forward, toward her front, lifting the fabric. The thumb of his other hand ever so slightly pressed beneath her waistband and touched the skin underneath.

They pressed hungrily into a kiss. And it felt wonderful. It felt like getting water when you're desperately thirsty. It felt like falling gently asleep, when you can feel the weight of the blanket and you're warm and all your muscles relax. They both felt overwhelming relief to be in each other's arms again. 

At first MC clung to him, wrapping her arms around him, crushing him to her. She hugged him as if to say, _don't go away_. But her touch lightened as her hands moved to touch his stomach. She ran a hand over his abs, and then gently moved her fingers under the top of his waistband. Her other hand ran along his thigh, upward, under the leg of his bathing suit. She could feel his excitement as he pressed his hips into hers. She gasped as she felt him. His breath trembled against her lips as he kissed her urgently.

They knew they didn't have much time. He pulled her bikini bottoms off and lifted her up easily, pressing her back against the wall. She finally, blissfully, reached her hand down into his pants and guided his cock out. Dizziness overcame her when she felt him push inside her. He moaned in response to how she felt, how wet she was. He fucked her hard, and desperately, and he felt her cum almost immediately. He came almost immediately after her, while she was still stifling her gasps into his neck.

They held each other for a moment afterwards, breathless. Rahim let out a sad little sound, almost like crying. He moved his hand from her hip to the back of her head, pulling her close. And gripped her hair gently. He kissed her hair. Then her cheek. And then her mouth as he pulled out of her and set her down. Tenderly, he kissed the top of her lip and the sides of her mouth, and her chin, and her neck. The words "I love you" floated into his mind for the first time, but he didn’t say them. Not yet.

MC was still catching her breath, pulling her clothes back on, when she said, “What do we do now?” And before he could respond, a pained expression came over her face as she asked, “Have you done that with Shannon yet?” She sounded angry.

“No!” he answered truthfully.

Her expression softened. “Really?”

“Really. You’re the only person I’ve been with since coming to the Villa.”

She looked longingly at Rahim for a moment, before tears began to well up in her eyes and panic seemed to take over. She began to pace around the terrace as she spoke. “What now? What does this mean, Rahim?” She turned towards him, pointing her finger at him animatedly. “You’re always making me tell you where my head is at first. I'm always putting myself out for you. It's your turn.”

“I want to be with you!” He replied, confident in what felt like the first time in days. “We should have never have been apart.” He threw his hands in the air, and let out a brief, humorless laugh. “I don't even feel bad about this happening! I feel bad for what happened before that kept us apart.” He walked closer to her again and wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head as he spoke. “I feel sad that we haven't been doing this all along. I'm so sorry, MC. I'm so, so sorry.” He realized that this was the first time he had actually apologized to her for what had happened.

She welcomed his embrace, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. They stood like that for a moment, before MC pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

“I want you to know that I didn't kiss any of those boys. Even after I saw that video of you with Shannon. They all knew the entire time that they didn't have a chance with me. I slept out in the day beds every night. You didn't do that. You got to explore a new person. You got the comfort of a warm body next to you every night. This wasn't all pain for you, or else you wouldn't have done it.”

She took a deep, sad breath, before continuing. “I can forgive you for that. I understand it. I don't think you meant to hurt me. It's confusing on Love Island. And I don’t think you would do it again if you had the chance.” He smiled at her in response to this, his face full of relief and gratitude.

She continued, “But I want to say…that I did the hard part for us before. Now it's your turn to do the hard part.” Her expression becomes raw and vulnerable as she continues. “_Please._ Don't sleep with Shannon now that this happened. I don't think I can get past you fucking her while I'm right here. Before…I was away. But now I'm here. Please…don't choose her over me again. Don’t make me look like a fool again.” Her words were pleading and sad, but her tone was resolved, firm, confident. This was it. She was making the expectations clear. This was his second chance, and if he slept with Shannon, it would be over.

She reached up to his face, pulling him down to her, and gave him a solemn, tender kiss, before turning away and walking back downstairs.


End file.
